Rain Was Pouring
by Gaaragirl2020
Summary: "I'll make you moan, Sa-ku-ra." He breathes out each syllable of my name. How he says it reminds me of a threat. R&R! xD
1. Second Chance

A/N: Sorry, but I just had to get this out there! xD I know I'm supposed to be working on different things like Let's Call It Love, but I've hit writer's block with that. I just needed to take my mind off of that for awhile to relax and just write. Anyways, this is different than what I normally write but I like it, so I hope you do too. :D

R&R!!~

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto! If I did, why in the HELL would I be writing these fics???

:::

Rain Was Pouring

Ch. 1

:::

His finger tips ghost over my flesh. If I hadn't known he was there I wouldn't have even felt them.

It's raining really hard outside.

The night is dark.

It's cold.

I'm frozen inside.

I'm cold even when his fingers are fire against my skin.

My mind and my heart are screaming 'No'.

But my body is betraying me, saying 'Yes'.

I can't touch him.

I don't want to touch him.

Because then he might go away like he did those many years ago.

How long has it been?...

How many years have I suffered at the hands of this boy? – No… – Man.

He has grown like I have.

He's so beautiful.

I want to do everything with him.

Because I've always loved him, no matter how much I want to deny it.

Every man I've ever been with, I've imagined his smooth, built body against mine – Not theirs.

He's touching me again, and I feel my body heating up.

I want to stay cold.

Let me be.

Why can't I say no as he caresses me like this?

His fingers are tracing my breasts now.

I can feel them undoing the clasps on the back of my bra.

It's slipping off.

It hits the floor, but doesn't make a sound against my carpet.

Am I standing or am I lying down? I can't tell the difference anymore because I feel like I'm flying.

His calloused hands are kneading my breasts. I was never sensitive there so I don't feel any pleasure.

He's realized that now so he's going between my legs.

He's removing my panties and pressing my lips to the side.

What a man, he hasn't even kissed me yet.

His tongue darts out and touches me.

My legs turn to jelly and I fall. I guess I must have been standing, then.

He doesn't seem to mind, for he crawls on top of me and enters me with one of his fingers.

"I'll make you moan, Sa-ku-ra." He breathes out each syllable of my name. How he says it reminds me of a threat.

He moves his finger and I twitch. He caught me off-guard.

I can tell he's smirking above me.

Bastard.

He moves it as deep as it can go, and then pulls it back and thrusts again, twisting his finger.

I arch my back. I haven't been with a man in a long time, so it feels weird.

His knuckle is pressed against my clit, but he's not moving it. I want to whine in frustration.

I haven't made any noises and he's been fingering me for a couple minutes now.

I think it's pissing him off. I want to smile.

He suddenly adds two digits in me and I twitch again, but I don't make a sound.

He thrusts his fingers harder and faster.

It starts to feel good, but I refuse to make any noises, so I keep my mouth shut.

"Sakura." His voice smoothly whispers in my ear.

I arch my back and press into his fingers on accident.

I wait to see if he will mock me, but he doesn't. Instead, he pulls out his fingers.

With the hand that he wasn't fingering me with, he grabs my chin and makes me look at him as he licks all of my essence off of his fingers.

I'm strangely turned on and sickened at the same time.

I jump as something warm presses against my entrance.

I know it's him, all of him. His pride. His man-hood.

He pushes against me and then he's in.

I shut my eyes tightly trying to will the pain away.

He's big and I haven't been with a man in so long.

I need to adjust but he doesn't give me any time.

He starts to move and my breath hitches. It only hurts little, but other than that, it feels good.

I start to pant as he rocks my body into the carpet.

He goes in deeply and then pulls out. He goes in again, but with some short-timed strokes.

He completely pulls out, and rubs against my clit.

It feels amazing.

I sure as hell don't want to admit that though.

He's looking at me. He's searching my soul. But for what, I don't know.

I toss my head to the side to get away from his dark, entrancing stare.

I don't want him to look at me.

He thrusts in again, and I roll my hips to meet his.

He falters in his rhythm. I think he's surprised. I want to smile again.

Thunder cracks the sky open outside. Lighting illuminates my living room and for a second, I see his scarred shoulders.

There probably isn't an inch on his body that hasn't been marked in some way.

I feel bad for him.

But only for a moment.

"Sakura." He whispers my name again, and I feel him entering me harder and faster.

He's getting close.

I've already came about four times now.

If there's one thing a ninja is supposed to have: It's stamina.

And we had plenty.

Sasuke hugs me and pulls me up so I'm bouncing his in lap.

His grip on my hips is almost bruising.

He's going in deeper now, and I'm finding it harder not to moan.

Instead, I'm making these weird breathing noises that sound like hushed whimpers.

I sound like a fucking cat.

Sasuke is grunting and breathing hard. He's pressing his face into my collar bone and kissing me.

Finally, he freaking kisses me.

I roll my hips down and suddenly, Sasuke shudders and comes inside me.

The fiery liquid erupting in me is enough to send me over the edge.

I grip his shoulders and throw my head back in a silent scream as I come.

Sasuke lies back down against the carpet, pulling me with him.

As we both come down from our sexual highs, he holds me close.

"You moaned." He whispers, and smirks against my ear.

I don't remember if I did or not.

I just stay silent, as he rubs my back in soothing circles.

I try to sit up after awhile and realize we're still intimately connected.

I glance up at Sasuke, whose dark eyes are watching me.

I feel him harden within me.

He wants it again.

But so do I.

:::

I wake up on my bed.

I'm alone.

I sit up and immediately fall back down.

I feel sore all over.

I lie still and listen to the birds singing outside my window.

I wish I could be as happy as they are.

I get up, and make my way to the bathroom.

I take a shower, cleaning all the evidence of last night off of me.

I feel sad.

I wonder how Sasuke feels.

I push that out of my mind, as I get out of the shower.

He doesn't feel.

He doesn't care.

He just wanted a couple of fucks, that's all.

He doesn't want me.

I feel tears forming and I sob.

I just had sex with the man I promised myself I'd never love again.

I fall onto my knees and then lay down against the cold bathroom tiles.

I curl up and cry for hours.

:::

I sleep for days after he leaves.

I feel nauseous, and sick.

I soon get an idea why.

But I don't really like it.

:::

The small little tab is white.

I've never been so afraid of white in all my life.

I wait for the answer to the rest of my future with a feeling of dread.

After a couple of minutes, a little red line appears on the tab.

I let it drop to the floor with all the others I've tested with.

I stare in the mirror at myself through my long, pink bangs.

The answer has all been the same though.

I'm pregnant…

With Sasuke's child.

:::

Thanks for reading! I might edit the sex scene later. I thought it was kind of weak. So, don't FLAME and say that! Because I already know! T.T (I'm a yaoi writer not a hetero writer!!)


	2. Show Me What I'm Looking For

A/N: I'm so happy with the response I got from chapter one!! I'm so glad people liked it! I'm kind of a self-conscious writer so the response I got from chapter one was very re-assuring!! xD

**I'm honored by the lovely reviews from: **

**Kittymama12**

**TigerLilyette**

**-xEMOtIoNaLLyCOnSTipaTEDx-**

**meannaneko**

**iHope**

**Hunny-senpai**

**PiScEs-GiRl-01**

They deserve all the cookies in the world! ^.^

I hope they will stay with this story until the end! :D

Also, just to let you know: 

Sakura is 17. Sasuke is 18. Naruto is 18. I know they are all like the same age in the anime, but please try to go along with it. :3

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto! For if I did, Sasuke would die many, many times! (I don't hate him; he just pisses me off a lot! Lol xP)

:::

Rain Was Pouring

Ch. 2

:::

I missed my period.

I pace all throughout my apartment.

I stop in the kitchen, and notice my hand has traveled to rest on my lower stomach.

I trail my fingers in random patterns across my skin.

Is this real?...

Or am I dreaming?...

I pick up a banana off the counter and peel it.

I nibble on it while I stare at the creamy-painted wall opposite of me.

My vision starts to blur and I can't see the wall clearly; It looks like a creamy swirl.

I throw my banana on the ground and wipe furiously at my eyes.

I'm sad.

I'm angry.

Why did he have to leave?

:::

"Sakura! Pay attention to what you're doing! You're working on a God damn patient!" Tsunade yells at me from across the operating table.

I twitch and look at my hands.

They're glowing with green chakra and covered in blood.

"Sorry." I put them back on the unconscious, injured ninja in front of me.

I don't want to look up at my sensei.

I told her the reason I was absent for so many days was because I was getting over a cold.

I'm afraid though.

Maybe if she looks at me closely, she might realize there is something completely different going on with me.

When Tsunade and I finish healing the patient to the extent of our capabilities, we leave the room to begin working on different patients.

Tsunade has a different patient than I do, so I quickly walk away from her not wanting to hear her reprimand me and question me like I know she will.

"Sakura."

I stop walking.

Instead of Tsunade's voice, I hear Sasuke's.

He's not here, I remind myself.

It's been about a month, since he left.

I close my eyes and breathe in deeply, steeling myself. I turn around.

"Yes?" I ask, trying to act innocent. I don't think it's working.

"You normally never space out like that when you're working on a patient. Is something going on that I should know about?"

Tsunade's voice is hard, but I catch the concern underlying it all.

Sorry, Tsunade.

"I know. And no, I just have a head-ache is all." I try to smile, but I don't know what it looks like.

I hate lying.

"Alright then. Remember, you have late-shift tonight. Don't forget."

Tsunade doesn't look very satisfied, but she leaves none-the-less.

I sigh and make my way to my next patient's room.

I think I am getting a head-ache.

:::

I leave the hospital for lunch.

I stop by a restaurant that none of my friends hang out in and order some soup.

After I get my order, I make my way to the hospital again.

While I walk, I wonder what all my friends would say if I mentioned Sasuke…

I shove that thought out of my mind.

No. I don't want anyone to know.

I stop, eyes wide.

Does Sasuke know?...

I suddenly feel nauseous and run into a near-by alley.

No one pays me any mind.

I lean against a wall and close my eyes.

He probably doesn't know.

How could he?

I breathe in deeply. The nausea is thankfully subsiding.

I lean my head back and whisper to the sky, "I hate you."

:::

The hospital is slow, but my shift is done before I know it.

I check up on all my assigned patients before I leave.

It's early morning now.

As I walk out the hospital doors, I check my watch.

3:27 A.M.

I can't wait to get home and sleep.

:::

I wake up staring at my ceiling.

I feel like I'm going to puke my guts up.

I get up and run to my bathroom.

I kneel in front of my toilet and proceed to discard last night's dinner.

I feel like shit.

After I'm done gagging, and spitting out excess saliva, I get into the shower.

I turn the knob all the way to the right.

Freezing, cold water hits my face.

I press myself against the wall farthest from the spray and slide down.

The bottom of the tub is even colder than the water.

I lean my head back against the wall.

Why did it have to be me?

I again find myself touching my lower stomach.

:::

I'm cornered.

Tsunade is sitting at her desk and looking at me expectantly.

"Are you going to tell me what's been going on?"

I cringe.

No.

I don't want to.

Please, don't make me tell you.

"Sakura, please."

The look on her face makes it hard for me to swallow.

I look down at the ground.

"Sakura. How bad is it?"

I can hear her standing and walking over to me.

Tears start to well up.

I blink and tears fall.

They hit the floor without a sound.

I feel her arms encircling me and pulling me close.

"It's really bad." I manage to croak out.

I sound horrible.

I begin to sob.

I have to tell her.

She makes these soothing sounds, but it only makes me cry harder.

_You're so weak, Sakura. _

Sasuke's voice reverberates in my head.

I pull away from Tsunade and look her in the eyes.

She looks surprised.

"I'm pregnant."

Her face immediately changes to a sad smile.

"Are you sure?"

I nod, rubbing at my cheeks.

I feel like crying again.

:::

"How long?" Tsunade asks from across the hospital cafeteria table.

"About a month." I answer, stabbing my salad with my fork.

I lift a stabbed piece of lettuce from my plate and look at it.

I put it back down, disgusted.

I feel like eating something sweet.

"When did you find out?"

I hear Sasuke saying my name.

I open my eyes.

I hadn't realized I'd closed them.

"Two weeks after."

I'm glad she doesn't immediately ask who the father is.

I glance up at Tsunade.

Doesn't she want to know?

She seems to be busy studying a medical textbook.

I start to get up, but a hand on my arm stops me.

"Thank you, Sakura. For telling me."

Tsunade smiles at me, and I can't help but smile back.

I tell her I'm going to go back to work and she nods.

I carry my tray to a garbage can and dump it.

I then proceed to make my way to the candy vending machines on the second floor.

:::

Thanks for reading!~ Hopefully, chapter three will be out by next week! I hope all you readers out there will stay with this story! :D

Love you all! *Gives cookies* x3

~Andrea


	3. My Shooter

A/N: OMG! I love all you readers and reviewers! You make my day every time I see your awesome reviews! X3

Also: I'm sorry it took me so long to update. T.T I hit writer's block like some of you told me not to do. I'm ashamed of myself for depriving you all for so long! I hope I haven't lost any readers!! xC This is also like a short, really fast-paced filler, but don't worry. It's only leading up to something really...& I mean really worth waiting for. ;D

**I'm honored by the lovely reviews from: **

**Kittymama12;** **TigerLilyette;** ; **-xEMOtIoNaLLyCOnSTipaTEDx-;** **Meannaneko;** **iHope;** **Hunny-senpai;** **PiScEs-GiRl-01; ****whitexgodess; ****x-CherryXBlossomXUchiha-x****; ****JunJun1990****; ****GYY****; ****DarkestScars****; ****sneaky08****; ****rain-of-the-soul****; lunamirrior; lilmonkees421; lalalalolloppo; amaya-nights rain; cast14; nyappy…**

I can't properly express to all of you how happy I get when I read one of your reviews!

So thank you! xD

**Note:** Sakura is 17. Naruto and Sasuke are 18.

**Disclaimer:** I **DO NOT** own Naruto!!

:::

Rain Was Pouring

Ch. 3

:::

It's been 3 months since he left.

I feel her now.

I know my baby is a she.

I just know.

:::

I take my time walking to the hospital.

The night is dark.

It's cold and I wrap my arms around myself to ward off the chill.

The moon is full.

It casts a silvery, ethereal glow on everything.

There is no need for artificial light.

I breathe in the cool air and sigh.

I wish it could be like this every night.

I decide to take the long way through the park.

Happy couples enjoy the night with each other.

I turn away from them.

I instead focus on the pathway ahead of me. On the crunch of gravel underfoot. On the crickets chirping in the grass.

The wind blows my hair away from my face and I reach a hand up to put the strands back in their place behind my ears.

My hand stops, inches from my face.

I listen.

The crickets have stopped chirping.

I look around me.

I'm very far away from everyone else.

They look like little specks.

How long have I been walking?

The wind blows again, harder this time.

It's strong enough to whip my skirt around, so that you can see the black shorts I wear underneath it.

I pull out a kunai from my medical belt.

:::

The first attack comes out of nowhere.

A large knife flies out of some trees and slices my shoulder open.

Blood floods out between my fingers as I hold it.

In my other hand is my kunai.

I dodge another knife.

It makes no noise as it digs into the nearby dirt.

My eyes dart around, but it's too dark to see anything…or anyone.

Everything is suddenly quiet again.

I stare into the darkness as my hand on my shoulder begins to glow green.

I feel tissues and skin stitching back together.

No more gash. Just soft, pale skin.

I listen closely, closing my eyes.

My eyes shoot open.

A kunai imbeds itself in the bark of the tree behind me…mere inches from my face.

"Sakura."

Sasuke...

"Sakura!"

Sasuke?

"Jeez, Sakura wake up! This is not the right place to fall asleep!"

Naruto?...

I open my eyes slowly to see a pair of blue ones staring right back at me.

I slowly process that I fell asleep…on a bench…in the middle of a park…at night.

Shit. I'm probably late to my shift.

"Sakura? Are you..okay?" Naruto asks, worriedly.

"Yeah..," I sigh, "I'm fine.."

I stand up carefully.

The last thing I want to do is get one of my dizzy spells and puke all over Naruto.

He would never leave me alone then.

"Sakura? Are you sure?.." Naruto asks, following me as I start walking to the hospital again.

"Yes, Naruto." I sigh again, running a hand over my face.

"Okay…" Our conversation turns into an awkward silence, but he continues to follow me.

Annoyed, I stop. "Naruto, I can walk by myself."

He's behind me and I can't see his expression.

I hate myself.

Why can't I forget about him?

Why does he have to screw with me to the extent that I can't even be with my friends without him haunting me?

"Naruto,…I'm sorry. I just…" I turn around, eyes downcast.

Then, I feel his arms circling me. I stiffen, but then relax.

Naruto won't hurt me.

"We just haven't been hanging out lately…and I was worried. Then, I found you asleep. Are you sure you're okay?" Naruto asks, his arms tightening just a little bit.

I feel even worse.

He's so worried about me, but I can't stand to be near him.

He just reminds me so much of Sasuke…

"Yeah, I promise. I'm fine. I'm just tired is all." I lie right through my fucking teeth.

Naruto pulls back, hands on my shoulders.

His blue, crystal eyes are searching my face.

I'm scared that for a second he will catch me.

But then he smiles.

"Okay, Sakura. Just don't push yourself too hard."

I smile a real smile.

"Alright."

He hugs me one last time before he waves me a goodbye and walks in the opposite direction.

I watch him disappear in the dark and then I unconsciously find words slipping out of my mouth.

"Thank you."

:::

I am late to my shift.

When I enter the hospital, the nurse at the front desk scowls at me.

I think her name is Yumiko or something like that.

I just stare at her until her eyes quickly dart away.

The nurse who is in charge when Tsunade isn't at the hospital comes up to me.

She's glaring at me too.

"You can just go home now, Sakura. There's no work for you here tonight."

I nod, and leave.

I don't even feel any anger towards them.

I just feel calm.

:::

I arrive at my apartment at 1:27 A.M.

I don't feel like turning on the lights, so I just make my way to my room.

I pull off my shirt and throw it in a random direction.

My skirt comes next.

I walk to my bathroom door.

I start to slide it open, but then I stiffen as a warm hand touches mine.

A smooth, sensual voice whispers, "It's been a while."

:::

A/N: DUN-DUN-DUNNN!! xD What's going to happen next?! You'll soon find out my pretties!! ;D

AND YES! I know it moved unbelievably fast! Dx I'm the one who wrote it people!! T.T (I also know this is a horrible update!! Spare me!!) *Runs away screaming*

Love it? Like it? Hate it? Let me know!! ;)

Thanks again for reading! *Hands cookies to all you readers*

~Andrea


	4. What If?

**A/N:** You all probably hate me..T.T…I'm sorry it took me so long to update. AGAIN. For the time I haven't updated, I was actually thinking about how to write the future of this story. And I would love to tell you all what I'm thinking, but then that wouldn't be fair to you all. Especially to me, because I love to see all your reviews and reactions to my work. To me that sounds a little sadistic, but maybe that's just me…O.O…On another note, I said this chapter would be awesome. But it might not be…So I'm just saying..Don't kill me if it disappoints you! *Runs away screaming*

**I'm honored by the lovely reviews from: **

**Kittymama12****; ****TigerLilyette****; ****; ****xemotionallyCONSTIPATEDX****; ****iHope****; ****Hunny-senpai****; ****PiScEs-GiRl-01****; ****whitexgodess****; ****Call Me Spiffy****; ****JunJun1990****; ****GYY****; ****DarkestScars****; ****sneaky08****; ****rain-of-the-soul****; ****lunamirrior****; ****lilmonkees421****; lalalalolloppo; ****amaya-nights rain****; ****cast14****; nyappy; ****Meanna NeKo****; ****C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only****; ****nassima123****; ****haliz****; ****GreekLia****; ****Morgie-Chan****; ****-ChibiCutie-****; ****SakuraUchiha44530****; UnknownXPerson; Mia-chan; Keo; ****Vampire Miko 159****; ****pockgirl****; Ally; ****ChiiChiiChii****; ****ari dark princess****;…**

I can't properly express to all of you how happy I get when I read one of your reviews!

So thank you! xD

**Note:** HOLY SHIT!! Almost 50 reviews!! DAMN, I LOVE YOU ALL!!~ xD

**Note:** Sakura is 17. Naruto and Sasuke are 18.

**Disclaimer:** I **DO NOT** own Naruto!! If you all think I do, wow. What kind of fan are you? O.O

:::

Rain Was Pouring

Ch. 4

:::

I start to slide my bathroom door open, but then I stiffen as a warm hand touches mine.

A smooth, sensual voice whispers, "It's been a while."

:::

Sasuke…

:::

My eyes widen.

I feel panic rising in my chest.

No.

He wasn't supposed to come back.

I feel like ripping out my hair, crying, and screaming.

I stay silent.

I try to calm down.

But then I start thinking about my baby.

I'm flat enough that it would be almost impossible to notice.

But…

What if he does?

What if he already knows?

The big question 'What if?' terrorizes me.

His thumb starts to rub circles on my hand.

He can't find out.

I grab his hand, and braid our fingers together.

If he just wants sex, I'll give it to him.

Then, I'll tell him to leave me alone. To never come back. Ever.

He rests his head on my shoulder and breathes warm breath on the shell of my ear.

I can't stop myself from shivering.

I tell myself in my mind that my reaction is just a natural body response. That I don't actually feel anything for this man behind my back.

He smirks against my neck.

I feel his mouth start to move along my neck, nibbling and sucking.

His other hand that isn't entangled with mine slides up my left side and into my bra.

I gasp as he tears it with one quick motion of his hand.

It drops to the ground at our feet.

I feel one of the straps touching my pinky toe.

I kick it away.

Sasuke chuckles at my reaction.

His hand then descends to my underwear.

He rips it as if it were tissue paper.

He throws it behind us.

I close my eyes and lean my head back onto his chest as he continues to kiss my neck.

I feel his hands move to my breasts.

His fingers pinch and squeeze, teasing my nipples until I feel them grow hard.

Then, his hands travel down.

My breath hitches when his finger circles my clit.

One hand travels lower and rubs my entrance.

Sasuke continues to kiss my neck and I find myself arching my back into the touch.

All the sensations are making it hard to just focus on one thing. Instead, I feel them all at once and it makes the pleasure greater.

Then, he presses himself against me.

I automatically stiffen.

He's hard and I can feel him through the fabric of his pants.

I will myself to relax.

I press back against him.

Like mine, his breath starts to come faster.

His fingers press harder and the finger on my clit starts moving.

I can't stop myself from moaning and rubbing back against Sasuke.

Right now, I don't even care if I give him the satisfaction of hearing my pleasure.

He breathes out and his warm breath gives me goose bumps on my neck.

His finger enters me and his other rubs faster.

I can't stop myself from pushing back against his finger inside me.

I moan as he pushes it as deep as it can go and then pulls out.

He thrusts it back in as he flicks my clit.

I groan, thrusting back as his finger continues to submerge itself deep within me.

Sasuke breathes my name in my ear and I turn around in his arms.

His hands remove themselves from me, but I don't care.

In the back of my mind, I wonder if I could fight him…

He would easily kill me though.

And not only me, but he would also unknowingly kill my baby too.

I don't want that.

I easily push him back onto my bed.

Now that his fingers aren't touching me, I am aching for him. Almost painfully.

He looks surprised, but then he smirks.

There are flames of intense lust dancing in his eyes.

For me.

Too bad that he doesn't love me.

It still feels good to be wanted though.

I stalk up to the bed and to his still-clothed form.

I slip onto the bed and crawl over him until I am straddling him.

He looks up at me with eyes blazing. I can see a slight reddish tint to his eyes.

Sharingan.

I close my eyes and breathe out.

His hands grip my hips and position me until he's pressing against my wet entrance.

I grind down without warning.

I almost smile when I see Sasuke throw his head back in a silent scream.

His strong hands pull me down against him again and again.

I moan as the fabric of his pants continuously rubs against me.

The feeling of wanting to be filled completely gnaws at me.

The need I feel sickens me.

But I don't _think_ anymore.

I just _do_.

His hands are definitely going to leave bruises.

The fronts of his jeans are wet with my natural lubrication and I want to laugh.

Just as the pleasure becomes greater, he flips me onto the bed and I yelp.

He only smirks and crawls over me like I had done to him.

He moves with a grace that shouldn't be there.

He reminds me of a leopard about to take down its prey.

And I'm the prey.

I look up at him as he straddles me.

His erection digs into my inner thigh and I feel the throbbing in my nether regions grow more intense.

He crashes into me, his lips connecting with mine in an almost brutal kiss.

His tongue forces its way into my mouth and I moan. Our tongues slide together and intertwine in the most mind-blowing kiss I have ever experienced.

He starts to grind me into the bed as he kisses me and I wrap my legs around his waist, pulling him closer.

One of his hands tugs on my hair and pulls my head back.

His lips descend on my neck and he plants kisses on any piece of my skin that is visible.

I moan throwing my arms over his shoulders and pulling him even closer to me.

He thrusts against me harder and I cry out in pleasure.

I push my hands up under his shirt and rip the material.

He lets out an animalistic growl as I throw the shirt in a random direction.

I tug him back to me and smash our lips together.

I rip off his jeans and he looks surprised, but then he regains his composure.

He's not wearing anything underneath and I don't stop to think about it.

I look up at him in invitation.

He stares back down at me, eyes blazing with desire.

He moves so fast I can't see him.

He throws my legs around his waist like they were before and plunges into me.

I scream as pleasure and pain erupt from my abdomen, sending wave after wave of pain and pleasurable tingles coursing through my body.

I stare at him, mouth open wide. No sound comes out because I can't even scream anymore.

His eyes blaze red and he growls, moving closer to my face. He licks my mouth as he begins to quickly thrust in and out.

My pain is comepletely forgotten.

He sets a rhythm and it steadily gets faster with every thrust and every moan that falls from both of our lips.

We're both panting and sweating like crazy, but we can't stop. Not until we reach the end.

He moans my name and I hear his name being called too.

Is that me?

Sasuke's thrusts become more erratic, faster, and stronger and I can tell he's going to cum soon.

I can feel explosions of pleasure bursting forth from my abdomen and I know I'm coming close as well.

My bed whines and creaks in protest from our forceful and urgent movements.

It hits the wall over and over again.

The noise almost drowns out the sounds of me and Sasuke moaning.

He gives a hard thrust, my hips snapping back to meet his.

That does us both away.

We both come hard and screaming.

Fiery liquid erupts in me and I feel it leaking out of me and trickling down my inner thigh.

Sasuke keeps thrusting until he's completely spent.

We're both still breathing hard as we ride out the last effects of our orgasm.

We can't speak.

We don't even want to.

Sasuke collapses onto me. The only thing that keeps his whole weight off of me is how he's resting on his elbows above me.

His eyes are closed and he breathes deeply in through his nose and out through his mouth.

Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale.

His breath tickles my neck and lightly moves the hair around my face.

Then, I remember what I wanted..no, needed to tell him.

He opens his eyes and stares at me.

We are still connected.

He hasn't pulled out yet.

I'm starting to feel sticky and gross.

I really want a shower.

I ignore my discomfort and stare back at him.

He lowers his forehead to mine and I stare into his eyes as he stares into mine.

I have never been this close to him before.

I am so close…Yet, so far away.

My chest begins to swell with hurt.

This gesture doesn't mean anything.

I push him off of me and shiver at the feeling of his slick member pulling out.

I am suddenly very cold.

He stares at me in surprise and I don't even look at him as I stand from the bed and pull on a bath robe that had been lying on my floor.

"You can leave now." I whisper. My voice is too hoarse to talk normally.

"Sakura.." He whispers, and I feel him standing behind me.

Tears start to prick my eyes.

"Just leave." I growl, choking when I try to bring myself to say 'forever'.

He whispers my name again and I turn around to yell at him.

But there is no one there.

I shut my mouth and turn to my bed.

I stare at the messed up sheets, trying to figure out if I had just had sex with Sasuke again.

The dull throbbing between my legs tells me I did.

I strip off the robe and walk into my bathroom.

I step into the shower and turn the water to as cold as it can go.

As the icy water rains down on me, my hand rests on my stomach.

He didn't notice.

:::

*Screams and runs away*

Liked it? Loved it? Hated it? Please tell me what you think, even if you want to stab me to death and dump me in a river somewhere. xD

~Andrea


	5. Worry About You

**A/N:** SO SORRY ABOUT NOT UPDATING! AGAIN. Dx But it's summer so I might be able to update more often! :)

**NOTE:** I love you, all my dear reviewers! But, alas, there are too many of you to name now. Know that I still love each and every one of you though. :D

**ALSO Note:** Sakura is 17. Naruto and Sasuke are 18.

**ALSO ALSO NOTE:** THIS IS NOT NARUSAKU. THEY ARE JUST REALLY GOOD FRIENDS AND I NEED NARUTO FOR THE DEVELOPMENT OF THE STORY. TRUST ME. THERE IS A REASON FOR HIM BEING KIND OF ROMANTIC WITH SAKURA. DON'T WORRY THOUGH. I HATE, AND I REPEAT HATE NARUSAKU. SO DON'T WORRY. :D

**P.S.:** This is kind of a crappy update and I personally think this chapter sucks, but it's just building up to the next chapter which is awesome-sauce! :)

**Disclaimer:** I **DO NOT** own Naruto! If you all think I do, wow. What kind of fan are you? O.O

:::

Rain Was Pouring 

Ch. 5

:::

It's been five months since he left that first time…

:::

I'm sitting down in Tsunade's office. I'm here for my weekly check-up.

"Sakura, I think you're starting to show." Tsunade is staring at my bump, which I have tried hard to conceal since the third month.

I sigh.

Hopefully, no one else has noticed.

_Sasuke…_

I especially don't want him to notice if he ever decides to come back...

"I'm trying to hide it." I tell Tsunade honestly.

She looks up at me, questioningly, but doesn't say anything.

I tell her what I think she's asking in her mind anyways. "I don't exactly want the father to know. Or anyone else for that matter." I look off to the side, eyes downcast.

She stays silent and doesn't ask any questions. She hasn't asked ever since I've told her I've been pregnant.

And I'm actually kind of glad.

Because if she knew…Dear Lord, if she knew...

I look back up when I hear her saying she will be right back. She has a serious expression on her face and I wonder where she's going.

I nod and listen to her high heels click loudly as she walks out and down the hall until I can't hear them anymore.

As I wait, I kick my feet back and forth and occasionally turn to stare out of the room's window.

Outside, the sun is shining brightly and I can see Konoha villagers bustling about on random morning activities.

I miss going outside.

I haven't been out in awhile because of my being pregnant.

I rarely talk to anyone anymore. I've just about used up every excuse I can possibly think of to avoid going out.

The only one who hasn't really given up on me is Naruto.

He comes to visit me every day whether I'm at work or at home to see if I'm sleeping well or just feeling okay. Though now Tsunade has forced me to take vacation time until the baby is due. So now, Naruto visits me at home.

He still doesn't know because whenever he does come over, I usually have baggy clothes on or am curled up with a pillow.

Tsunade walks in again, startling me out of my thoughts.

I look up and see a file in her hand. Her expression is grim.

A feeling of uneasiness rises in me and I try to relax.

"What is that?" My wide eyes flick to the file. It's dark tan and looks like the file color the hospital uses for DNA…

Oh my God….

She glances down at the file, and puts it on her desk. "I've been meaning to tell you about it."

She doesn't have to tell me.

I know what she's done.

"You…You didn't..." I stare at her in disbelief, a feeling of betrayal overwhelming me.

"No. I didn't. One of the nurses did. I can tell you now that she has been rightfully punished for what she has done."

"How would she know?" I felt my fists clenching and unclenching, and anger growing and boiling in my blood.

"She overheard us perhaps. She never told me how, but she stole the DNA from your baby that I had been testing for genetic deformities and such."

The anger grew along with a feeling of despair now. I held my face with my hands.

"Has she told anyone?" I mumble through clenched teeth.

"Not to my knowledge. I am sure she had just gotten the results when I found her and confiscated them."

"So what? Are you happy now? I'm pretty sure you were going to do the same thing if I didn't tell you soon." I snap at her.

Her tender gaze quickly changes to anger.

"I wouldn't have, Sakura. Do not put words in mouth. You are like a daughter to me. I would never hurt you." She growls.

My anger quickly dissipates when I see the fierce, caring look on her face.

She's not lying.

We sit in awkward silence for a couple of minutes. The only sound heard is the ticking of the clock next to the door.

"Are you angry?" I ask, wincing. She must be angry about the father being Sasuke, right?

"About what?" She looks up at me. She had been staring at the wall.

"About...the father." My eyes drop to the ground and no matter how much I want to look at her expression I can't.

"No, why would I be?" She answers truthfully.

I am once again surprised. My eyes dart up to her face and she looks at me as well.

"Because...It's Sasuke!..He's sided with Orochimaru…A criminal..." Saying that man's name causes chills to run up and down my spine.

"I do mind, but because he gave you that baby…I just…can't be angry."

I stare at her in disbelief. This is a whole new side to Tsunade that I'm seeing.

And then the reality of her statement hits me, and my eyes start to mist over.

Ever since my mom died a couple years ago, I haven't really had anyone to confide in and really talk to.

Tsunade was always more than a mentor to me. She was like a mother and a friend.

Before I know it, the tears are falling down my cheeks, sobs wracking my body, and Tsunade is holding me.

"Thank you…" That was the only word I could say for the next hour that I spent crying in her arms.

:::

After I leave the hospital, I quickly make my way home.

I reach my apartment and I just want to lie down and go to sleep.

When I reach my floor though, I see someone standing at my door.

Orange clothes.

There's only one person I know who wears orange.

"Hey, Sakura." Naruto smiles at me as I near my door. I pull my purse closer to my stomach to hide my bump.

I smile back, "Hey, Naruto."

I jokingly push him out of the way and unlock my door.

"You want to come in?" I open the door and he peers in.

"Sure." He walks in and I lock the door behind us as I also step inside.

He stands in the middle of my living room, staring around at the paintings and photos I have scattered about on the walls. He's been to my apartment millions of times so I wonder why he still looks around every time he comes over.

"Would you like something to drink?" I ask, going to the fridge for some water myself.

"Um...sure. What do you have?" Naruto asks, leaning against my kitchen counter trying to peer over my shoulder into my fridge.

I stare and move stuff around trying to see. "Um...a can of cola, water bottles, and tea."

"I'll have water, please."

I grab two water bottles and throw one over my shoulder.

"Thanks."

I stand up and then make my way to my couch, sit down, and quickly pull a pillow onto my lap.

I gesture for Naruto to do the same on the couch in front of me.

He still obviously doesn't know that I'm pregnant.

"So what's been going on?" I ask. It's been a week since he's come over and since I don't get out much, I have to rely on him for news.

He takes his shoes off and sits cross-legged on the couch. He looks up at my ceiling, probably thinking.

"Well, Shikamaru and Ino are having another fight and they refuse to talk to each other, but we all know that's normal. They'll get over it, sooner or later. And nothing else, really." Naruto scratches his cheek, looking back at me.

"How about you? What's been going on?" He asks.

I laugh. "Not much. Just taking some much needed vacation time. Tsunade won't even let me set foot into the hospital unless it's for a checkup or something."

Naruto laughs as well, but then he grows silent, before he suddenly says, "Why don't you hang out with the gang tonight? We're going to a bar down near Ichiraku. It'll be a lot of fun, I promise."

He stares at me with a sad expression, his big blue eyes begging me to go.

I can't stand to look at him. I stare at the ground and my fingers find a loose string in my couch and I start to pick and pull at it. It won't come out.

"I can't. I'm sorry."

I hear Naruto standing and soon I feel his weight next to me on the couch.

"Sakura,…what's going on? Please tell me." His hand touches my arm and I twitch.

I glance up at him.

His expression is serious and it scares me. There's so much determination in his eyes.

He's going to find out sooner or later, my mind screams at me.

It's better now than ever, I guess.

"Naruto…"

I breathe in a deep breath, steeling myself, and take the pillow off of my stomach.

"I'm pregnant."

I stare at him waiting for the yelling that will probably ensue. His expression is confused until everything finally clicks. His expression turns into one of shock.

"YOU'RE WHAT?"

I hold my face in my hand. I sigh.

How did I know he would react like this?

"PREG-.."

"Shhh…Stop yelling, Naruto." I hold my hand on his lips.

His eyes are wide and his eyebrows are so high it almost seems like they're in his hair.

I look at him with a glare. "Are you going to stop yelling?"

He nods.

I remove my hand.

"Sakura…" His voice is a whisper; he's obviously trying not to yell.

"All I can tell you is that this is the reason I can't go out. Nobody else can know, okay?" I feel my eyes start to mist over. I thought I would be strong enough to tell him without crying.

I was wrong.

My eyes start to water and when I blink tears fall.

I start to laugh, while wiping my eyes. "I thought I wouldn't-.."

I'm cut off when Naruto smashes me into a hug.

His arms wrap completely around me and his face presses into the crook of my neck.

"I won't tell anyone, I promise. You don't have to say anymore." Naruto pulls my head to his chest.

I feel..safe.

That's when I really start to cry.

:::

"Can you feel it moving in there?" Naruto asks leaning against my doorframe.

"Sometimes, yeah. Though it's little stuff. I can feel her fluttering." I laugh, rubbing my lower stomach.

"Her?"

I look up and Naruto has a big smile on his face looking at me.

"What?.."

"You're going to be an awesome mom, Sakura." He says, and I can't help but blush.

"Thanks, Naruto."

We hug goodbye and he leaves.

I close my door and lock it. I lean against it and sigh.

I can't deny that it feels good to tell one of my friends about my baby.

I'm just glad he didn't ask about the father.

:::

**A/N: **Another reminder, not NaruSaku! It may seem that way right now, but you'll see later why he is needed. :) I know I didn't update for months, but I was extremely busy. I'm really sorry! :( I'm going to try to update as soon as I can from now on. I'm going to push myself! I promise! I also know this chapter was short, but the next one will be much longer! :D

Love it? Like it? Hate it? Want to choke me to death and throw me in a trash compactor? Let me know! :)

~Andrea


End file.
